This invention relates to a connector having a male screw member. In addition, this invention relates to a connector assembly comprising the aforementioned connector and a mating connector having a female screw.
As shown in FIG. 56, JPA 2008-251248 (Patent Document 1) discloses a connector assembly which includes a plug 900 and a receptacle 930. The plug 900 and the receptacle 930 are designed so that a contact 920 of the plug 900 and a mating contact 960 of the receptacle 930 are properly brought into contact with each other when an end 910 of the plug 900 is brought into abutment with an inner wall 950 of a receiving portion 940 of the receptacle 930.
As shown in FIG. 57, JPU 3113056 (Patent Document 2) discloses a receptacle 970 which has female screw portions 980. A plug (not show) mateable with the receptacle 970 is provided with male screw members, which are connectable with the female screw portions 980, and screw holding members, which hold the male screw members, respectively.
Currently, a receptacle (hereinafter referred to as “receptacle A”) having a female screw portion has been supposed as a mating connector for a plug (hereinafter referred to as “plug A”) having a male screw member. Furthermore, another receptacle (hereinafter referred to as “receptacle B”) having no female screw portion is supposed as another mating connector for another plug (hereinafter referred to as “plug B”) having no male screw member. For example, the receptacle A is a receptacle like the receptacle 970 of Patent Document 2 while the plug A is a plug (not shown) which is mateable with the receptacle A. Furthermore, the plug B is a plug like the plug 900 of Patent Document 1 while the receptacle B is a receptacle like the receptacle 930 of Patent Document 1, for example.
Even when the plug A and the plug B have interfaces (fitting portions) same as each other, there is a case where the plug A cannot be properly connected with the receptacle B. The receptacle B like the receptacle 930 of Patent Document 1 is generally arranged in a housing of an electric device. When the plug A is tried to be connected with that kind of the receptacle B, a male screw member or a screw holding member is brought into abutment with the housing so that an end of the plug A cannot be brought into abutment with an inner wall of a receiving portion of the receptacle B. Therefore, the plug A cannot be properly connected with the receptacle B.